


exams season

by KIRITANI



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, another shitty title that’s me, another short thing, oh my god what am i doing here again, who did yunho meet, who fuckin knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRITANI/pseuds/KIRITANI
Summary: just yunho studying really.





	exams season

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some photos of yunho and got grade a inspired

  
Yunho’s pen scratching on paper can be heard minutely under the sound of other pens for equally stressed out students in the library. Three more paragraphs and he’s done with his Chinese Literature paper. He took the class on impulse, getting tired of the multiple law classes and the seemingly never ending droning music theory professor, wanting something new and somewhat exciting to do. He regrets that quick no thinking decision now that his hand is on its way through its third cramp in an hour.

He drops his pen and sighs taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. its 5 in the evening he has three hours before his night classes start and two before said chinese lit paper should be finished. Yunho rolls his neck in circles gently massaging it.

Shaking his head to clear his ever growing tired mind he reaches for his glasses and paws at his computer mouse, waking it from its energy saving mode. Yunho continues searching sites, writing notes, and typing more words, as the world around him does the same papers making noise every few seconds.

Its a bit cold in the library but it always is right next to the tall wide windows, especially now that it’s snowing small mounds of soft pure white steadily growing in window sills outside.

  
But it’s still the most perfect weather

  
Times like this is when Yunho loves studying the most, the warm atmosphere sets him at ease while he wrangles the stress of upcoming finals, while he thinks about visiting his family soon. He smiles softly at the thought of his sister’s smile when she sees the present Yunho bought her.

He goes back to writing, pulling a book closer to flip a few pages.

“Excuse me”

Yunho pauses and looks up

“Is it alright if I sit here with you?”

His breath catches

that voice. 

“Ah. S-sure let me move this”  
  
He scrambles to move bits of paper and books to clear a space for the handsome man

Yunho motions for the other to sit down, bowing his head slightly.

They sit. putting their backpack on the table pulling out books.

Yunho just stares silently then goes back to work when the nameless person does the same.

He glances quickly for the next few minutes, blushing suddenly feeling shy by sitting so close to someone so beautiful.

“I’m Yunho” his hand raising towards them. He grasps the warm hand squeezing slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 4 am i haven’t slept in hours i have three more fics that are no where near finished and this is what i decided to do please help me


End file.
